


Heart Skipped A Beat

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [115]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snapchat Exists in 2005, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Character A tries to send a sexy snap to character B to remind them of them. it accidentally goes to character C instead.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Heart Skipped A Beat**

* * *

_Tumblr prompt: Character A tries to send a sexy snap to character B to remind them of them. it accidentally goes to character C instead._

* * *

She's just gotten a divorce, so she's allowed, right?

At least, that's what Addison tells herself when she opens her phone, and takes off her coat, and poses lying down on her hotel room bed, with the camera angled so that she can see all of her face, and probably half of her breasts falling out.

She shoots it three times, each time sexier than the last, and finally is happy with the take she ends up with.

Lazily, Addison flops down on the bed again, and searches through her Snapchat contacts, settling on the one that starts with an "M," and then closing her phone again, and waiting for a response.

It takes all of ten seconds, and when Addison reads the message she gets in return, her jaw nearly drops to the floor.

* * *

Meredith Grey was just chilling around the house with Cristina when she sees she has an incoming Snapchat. She opens it lazily, thinking it's probably Izzie, but when she gets the message she's dumbstruck.

It's Addison. Addison Forbes Montgomery, in a tight dress, and a red bra, with a suggestive smile that shakes her to the core.

She's shocked, to say the least, but she can't say she's uninterested; Derek's been divorced for hours now, and he hasn't made a significant move yet, and after having seen his ex-wife half-naked before her, she really couldn't care less about that.

"Who's that?" Cristina asks her politely.

"Oh, just Izzie," Meredith plays it cool as she types out a response.

* * *

"Awe, just for me? Love the lace," Addison reads to herself, smiling as she can imagine Mark saying this, though she's half-surprised that Mark isn't going even further.

"Yeah, I'm all alone in these silky white sheets, wish you could join me," Addison types.

"If I could join you, I'd take that dress off you bow by bow, and I'd give you a kiss for every one of them," Addison licks her lips as she reads this.

"Are you gonna show me around your room?" Addison smiles at the thoughtful reply.

"How about I show you how steamy the shower is?" Addison texts back.

* * *

"Mm," Meredith moans subconsciously at the photo that Addison sends her of the luxurious shower at the Archfield.

She'd never been there herself, so the image of it, of course, with the redhead posed in front of it was just too tantalizing.

"Are you getting in?" Meredith asks her.

"I am," Addison messages back quickly.

"And are you even going in to get clean? Or are you going in, to get dirty ;)," Meredith asks her.

* * *

"I'll wash my sins away for you… And then I might indulge in some more," Addison smiles as she gets herself undressed.

"Picturing you under the water is a wonderful way to pass the time in the evening," Addison receives this message just as she's pulling off her towel.

"If you were here, I'd be sharing this shower with you," Addison texts boldly, wishing she had some company.

"If that were the case, I'd-" Meredith is about to text Addison something definitively explicit when she's interrupted by Cristina clearing her throat pointedly at her, and she sighs, and she texts back that she's got to go before she shuts her phone off.

"Why do you look all hot and bothered like that when you're just texting Izzie?" Cristina asks her. Meredith just shrugs and says it's all the tequila they've been drinking, and Cristina has at least the decency as her person to pretend nicely that she isn't the wiser.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Heart Skipped A Beat 2**

* * *

_Tumblr prompt: Character A tries to send a sexy snap to character B to remind them of them. it accidentally goes to character C instead._

* * *

It continues into the evening, until Addison eventually inevitably falls asleep, exhausted.

Every time she gets a notification on her phone, she leaps at it, always smiling at the response.

It's funny, Addison thinks. She'd never gotten this many butterflies from Mark's messages before, but she chalks it up to her newfound change in life circumstances.

Just as she wakes up, she gets an incoming message, and it makes her hot all over again.

"I've been thinking about you," says the message. Addison swoons as she gets dressed and ready to go to the hospital.

* * *

As Alex drives them to the hospital, Meredith hears her phone ping again, and she smirks when she sees it.

It's Addison again, this time dressed in her scrubs and her lab coat, plus her high heels. Ordinary work clothes really, but it's the expression that really does it for her.

Addison has smoldering eyes in the picture, and she messages "even surgeons can feel sexy," for her.

Meredith licks her lips subconsciously as she takes in the picture. She has the impulse to save them, but she knows that'll come up on Snapchat and she doesn't want to upset Addison, so she just keeps replaying it as long as it'll let her.

"Yo Mer, stop snapping McDreamy and see if you can find us a parking spot," says Alex, and Meredith only looks up to roll her eyes at him, and tell him that she actually isn't.

* * *

Before Addison heads into surgery, she checks her phone to find another message, wishing her good luck for the day. "Knock 'em dead Montgomery, and save some energy for me," the text reads.

Addison smiles widely and promises that she will, along with a posed-from-above selfie.

It arrives and is marked as read, and then Addison receives a message back saying "nice tits, they really go well in that outfit ;)," and Addison smiles.

She's being a bit more racy than usual, she's having her fun.

Addison texts back that she'd like to show them off sometime soon, and then she tucks her phone into her pocket before she begins her rounds.

* * *

It's hard for Meredith to look her in the eye after that.

Every time that Addison asks her a question on her service, Meredith snaps (ha!) her mind back from images she saw of Addison's breasts hanging out, of Addison in red lace, and of Addison pouting for her.

It's causing her to sweat and to stress, and when she stresses she needs sex. And that of course is a bad, _bad_ combination because Addison licks her lips just a little bit when she concentrates, and her glasses hang on the bridge of her nose just so.

And during the last hour she gets a little warm, and she takes off her lab coat so she's only in scrubs, and then Meredith can see her figure, and how hot her curves are.

And all of this is just giving her more fodder as she daydreams about what she's going to message Addison later, and she finds herself hoping that Addison will Snapchat her again, but this time right after she's left the hospital while she's still in casual clothes, with flushed cheeks.

* * *

Addison does send a Snapchat right after she finishes her shift, from the cafeteria as she takes a picture of herself with her dinner. It reads "Pizza's gotta do this evening, another baby to deliver later."

She shuts her phone off, not expecting a reply, and dives into her dinner.

Across the cafeteria, Meredith Grey feels her phone buzz, and she tries to open it discreetly under the table. When she does she sees a photo of Addison, her white teeth showing and that brilliant smile that makes Meredith's legs feel like jelly.

She realizes with the message that they'll be on a similar shift for the evening. Meredith glances over at Addison who is just eating her pizza nonchalantly, and she wonders if this is Addison's game; to play it cool and not mention these racy texts at work, and to pretend as if she weren't messaging her suggestively from ten feet away from her.

Meredith's mouth waters and she sends Addison a good luck message and defends herself to her gossipy friends who are all eyeing her suspiciously. She hears Addison's phone beep from across the room, and she smirks to herself when she hears Addison's breath hitch, and a small gasp escapes her.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *


End file.
